fantasiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Shambhala teosófica
right|thumb|300px|Mapa conjetural de Shambhala e Manova, segundo Besant e Leadbeater. Supõe-se que Shambhala ocupa um círculo de 3,5 km de raio dentro de uma Ilha Branca de 80 km². Manova ocupa uma área de aproximadamente 280 km², estendendo-se seis a nove quilômetros continente adentro thmb|right|300px|Concepção artística de Shamballa Shambhala é, na origem, um reino mítico do budismo tibetano, do qual teria se originado uma de suas doutrinas (para o mito tibetano, leia Shambhala). Na Teosofia, essa terra mítica (cujo nome, nos livros teosóficos, é geralmente grafado Shamballa) foi identificada com a capital de um império do passado no qual teria sido forjada a "raça ariana". Teria sido mais tarde abandonada e reduzida a ruinas pelo mesmo cataclisma que destruiu Atlântida em 9.564 a.C., mas ainda serviria de local secreto de reunião de Iniciados. Segundo Annie Besant e C. W. Leadbeater, a partir de 60.000 a.C., assim que a seleção sistemática promovida pelo Manu consolidou a "raça ária", uma centena de descendentes do Manu começaram a construir sua futura capital no continente, antes mesmo de haver população suficiente para habitá-la (a comunidade consistia então de sete mil pessoas). A construção durou mil anos e a capital veio a ser chamada de Manova (cidade do Manu) ou "Cidade da Ponte" (no original, '' City of the Bridge''), devido à enorme ponte que a ligava à Ilha Branca. Essa cidade atingiu seu zênite em 45.000 a.C., como capital de um império que incluía toda a Ásia Oriental e Central, do Tibete ao litoral e da Mandchúria ao Sião, além de dominar as ilhas do Japão, Taiwan, Filipinas e Indonésia até a Austrália. Em 40.000 a.C., começou a decadência desse império. As ilhas e províncias mais afastadas "se declararam em bárbara independência". O reino central manteve-se satisfeito e tranqüilo por mais 25 mil anos, quando seus habitantes começaram a abandoná-lo e migrar para a Índia. A capital foi completamente abandonada em 9.700 a.C. Em 9.564 a.C., a mesma catástrofe que afundou Poseidônis reduziu a cidade a ruínas e alterou a geografia da Ásia Central, transformando o antigo mar em deserto. Segundo os teosofistas, Shambhala continua, porém a ser a residência dos quatro Kumaras (os guardiões da Terra) e nesse lugar, em um oásis secreto do deserto de Gobi, se reúnem os Iniciados a cada sete anos. As ruínas ainda despertam admiração e a ponte continua de pé, conquanto só fluam por baixo dela as areias do deserto. A formação da versão teosófica do mito, publicada em 1910, está relacionada: *À tese de Bailly no século XVIII (leia em Atlântida na Idade Moderna segundo a qual certas tábuas astrológicas hindus teriam sido calculadas no paralelo 49º N, local que supôs ser o local para onde os atlantes migraram ao se iniciar o esfriamento da Terra e o ponto de onde se difundiram todas as civilizações; *Ao desenvolvimento da lingüistica comparativa no século XIX e a formulação (por August Sleicher, em 1861) da tese da origem comum da maioria das línguas da Índia e Europa em uma língua "proto-indo-germânica" (hoje dita "proto-indo-européia") que um dia teria sido falada em algum lugar da Ásia por um povo cujos descendentes invadiram várias partes da Eurásia, identificada por alguns com a origem de uma "raça ariana". A teosofia, ao mesmo tempo que se encantou com a idéia racista, rejeitou o pressuposto comum à maioria dos lingüistas de que a cultura do povo que falara essa língua-mãe teria sido simples e nômade, numa época em que povos do Oriente Médio já construíam civilizações sofisticadas e lhe atribuiu um berço poderoso e avançado. *A descoberta na Bacia do Tarim (no atual Xinjiang), entre 1900 e 1910, de múmias de aparência européia pelo arqueólogo britânico Marc Aurel Stein, associadas a documentos em uma língua indo-européia chamada tocariano, que mostaram a presença de povos de língua indo-européia nessa região na Antiguidade, antes dos uigures e mongóis. A Cidade right|thumb|200px|A descrição dos edifícios com seus minaretes e domo em botão de lótus é claramente inspirada no Taj Mahal... right|thumb|200px|...mas a obsessão pelo colossal antecipa cúpula do Große Halle ("Grande Salão") planejado por Albert Speer right|thumb|200px|No conjunto, o plano de Hitler e Speer para Berlim sugere o gigantismo atribuído à Shambhala teosófica O Manu instalou-se inicialmente num alto promontório no noroeste da baía. Durante mil anos, cem dos seus descendentes executaram seu plano e dedicaram ao trabalho de construção todo o tempo disponível além do necessário para cultivar a terra para sua própria sobrevivência, morando em acampamentos provisórios. Foi aplicado muito ouro nas edificações, especialmente nas construídas de mármore branco. Os desenhos decorativos são formados por calcedônia branca polida e ônix negro. Outro artifício favorito consiste na combinação de jade verde-escuro e pórfiro roxo. Não se fez uso de pinturas murais, nem de perspectiva. Grandes frisos pintados e em alto-relevo representavam procissões, com todas as figuras do mesmo tamanho, sem dar idéia de distância ou espaço. Dos morros se obtiveram metais e pedras de várias cores — brancas, cinzentas, vermelhas e verdes, bem como pórfiro de esplêndida púrpura. Utilizaram-se pedras imensas, algumas das quais com 50 metros de comprimento, transportadas sobre roletes com a ajuda de máquinas. Por meios ocultos, eram endurecidas depois de talhadas e erguidas para ocupar seus lugares. Os edifícios eram em "escala egípcia", mas muito mais leves em aparência, especialmente na Ilha Branca, onde os domos não eram hemisféricos, mas bulbosos, ou seja, eram grossos na base e se afinavam na ponta, como um botão de lótus fechado, cujas pétalas se tivessem retorcido, formando duas hélices superpostas, uma à direita e outra à esquerda, cujos filetes se cruzassem sobre o bojudo bulbo. As partes inferiores do edifício eram imensamente sólidas, coroadas com minaretes, arcos graciosos e o domo em botão de lótus. Do mar se erguiam rochedos baixos, a partir dos quais a terra sobe gradualmente até chegar os montes azulados, a 32 quilômetros de distância. Apesar de exposto aos ventos frios do Norte, o panorama era magnífico. A cidade se espalhava em forma de leque em volta da praia, estendendo-se por uma rampa suave. As ruas principais são tão largas que de suas extremidades nas colinas pode-se avistar a Ilha Branca (Shambhala), ponto culminante que dominava toda a vida da cidade. Quatro vales se estendiam do interior da cordilheira até a praia, separados um do outro por morros interpostos, nos quais o Manu desenvolveria as futuras "sub-raças" arianas antes de espalhá-las pelo mundo. A cidade do continente, que recebeu o nome de Manova em homenagem ao Manu, espalhava-se em forma de leque em torno da borda da costa, marinhando pelos morros. A Ilha Branca é o centro para o qual convergiam as grandes ruas principais, de modo que, se atravessassem o mar interposto, terminariam na ilha. A ilha tinha uma forma levemente cônica. Edificaram-se ali esplêndidos templos de mármore branco com incrustações de ouro, cercados de arcos e minaretes, que cobriam a maior parte ilha e alçavam-se voltados para o vasto tempo central, coroado por uma cúpula imensa. A cúpula cobria um grande salão, onde os quatro Kumaras aparecem em ocasiões especiais. A vista da ilha que se descortinava da extremidade de uma das ruas de Manova, a uns dezesseis quilômetros de distância, era impressionante, com todos os edifícios parecendo saltar no ar em direção à grande cúpula branca do centro, em meio ao mar azul de Gobi. Vista de cima, a Ilha Branca parecia um círculo dividido por uma cruz, pois as ruas estão dispostas como quatro raios que coincidiam no templo central. Visto do promontório do noroeste, onde se localizava a colônia original, o conjunto parecia-se com o Grande Olho do simbolismo maçônico, numa perspectiva na qual as curvas se tornavam cilíndricas e as linhas mais escuras da cidade formavam uma íris sobre o continente. Uma ponte maciça ligava a Ilha Branca ao continente e fazia Manova ser conhecida também pelo nome de "Cidade da Ponte". Era uma construção em modilhão, lavrada de volutas maciças e decorada com grandes grupos de estatuária. As pedras da calçada mediam 50 metros de comprimento e largura proporcional. Sociedade center|thumb|450px|O mundo na época em que Shambhala foi povoada, da catástrofe de 75.025 a.C. à submersão de Poseidônis em 9.564 a.C., segundo W. Scott-Elliot right|thumb|200px|Sanat Kumara, em representação teosófica right|thumb|200px|Vênus, em representação teosófica A descrição da vida em Shambhala e seu império por Annie Besant e Leadbeater, aceita pela Teosofia, parece antecipar em vários aspectos a ideologia nazista, que possivelmente influenciou por intermédio da chamada Ariosofia, da qual surgiu a Sociedade de Thule, onde se reuniram os primeiros nazistas antes da fundação de seu partido. Assim como o gigantismo da cidade lembra os planos de Adolf Hitler e Albert Speer para a reconstrução de Berlim como Welthauptstadt Germania (Germânia, Capital do Mundo) após a planejada vitória na II Guerra Mundial. Os descendentes do povo selecionado pelo Manu se consideravam “arianos”, isto é "fidalgos", e sujeitavam-se a um código de honra. Todo trabalho, seja qual for , deve ser considerado honroso, se feito para o Manu. Deve-se cultivar o sentimento da irmandade e cortesia mútua entre os arianos. Devem demonstrar respeito e gratidão pelos mais velhos e uma completa ausência de auto-afirmação. Devem confiar uns nos outros e acreditar que os atos alheios são fruto de boas intenções, até prova em contrário. A palavra de um homem deve bastar; é considerado indigno de um "ariano" quebrá-la. O sentimento de fraternidade, entretanto, não se estendia a outras "raças". É o caso dos turanianos, considerados astutos, matreiros e desmerecedores de confiança e tratados com acentuada reserva. Rigor, reserva e dureza caracterizavam a política dos "arianos" em relação aos estrangeiros. Eles se mantêm em dignificada reserva, sem jamais dar-lhes consideração especial nem admiti-los no interior de suas casas, mas apenas recebendo-os no pátio externo. Havia casas e pátios separados para hospedagem das eventuais caravanas de mercadores e embaixadores de outras nações. Eram recebidos com hospitalidade e cortesia formais, mas tratados sempre com uma reserva inalterável que assinala uma barreira intransponível. As pessoas tinham um grande número de amigos e conhecidos. Os administradores eram obrigados a conhecer todos os chefes de família de seus distritos e o conhecimento de um grande número de pessoas é uma das qualificações para um homem chegar a ser dignitário. As máquinas eram são mais simples e se utiliza mais trabalho manual do que na Atlântida, porque o Manu não desejava que seu povo imitasse o luxo, a sofisticação, o conforto, as rivalidades e o orgulho individualista dos atlantes. Os instrutores de ciências ocultas punham muito cuidado na seleção de discípulos, destinados a formar parte da casta sacerdotal. Um ministro do Manu exercia a superintendência das classes. Os estudantes mais adiantados tinham para com o Estado o dever de manter as províncias do Império em mútuo contato. Para isso, havia comissários para várias províncias, dando cada qual informação relativa à terra a seu cargo, obtida por clarividência e outros meios ocultos. Estudantes mais avançados transmitiam por telepatia as instruções do Manu aos governadores e vice-reis, bem como suas mensagens de paz e guerra. Não havia jornais, nem qualquer meio de informação pública além do Estado, que mantém um escritório de informação geral onde os cidadãos qualificados podem procurar as notícias que lhe interessarem. Não era costume dar-lhes publicidade generalizada. A religião consistia em louvores e ações de graças. As pessoas viviam cantando hinos de louvor, e viam os deuses por trás das forças naturais. Todas as manhãs se entoavam hinos, com alegria, às ninfas da Aurora. O Espírito do Sol e os quatro Kumaras eram tidos por deuses. O planeta Vênus também recebia adoração, em virtude da tradição segundo a qual os Senhores da Chama tinham descido de Vênus. Adorava-se o próprio Céu, e até o Átomo, como origem de todas as coisas e manifestação da Divindade em miniatura. Festival do Fogo Sagrado Annie Besant e Leadbeater descreveram um "Festival do Fogo Sagrado" celebrado todo Solstício de Verão. Uma infinidade de homens, mulheres e crianças marchavam em procissão, de manhãzinha, ao longo das ruas que convergiam para o crescente fronteiro à Ponte. Bandeiras ondeavam nos edifícios, flores juncavam as ruas, queimava-se incenso, o povo vestia sedas coloridas, pesadas jóias, ostentando esplêndidos ornamentos de coral e coroas e grinaldas de flores. Marchavam tocando pratos de metal e buzinas de chifre. right|thumb|200px|Interior do templo principal durante o "Festival do Fogo Sagrado". Ao atravessar a ponte em ordenada sucessão, cessavam a música e passavam em silêncio entre os templos, indo para nave do templo principal, onde se erguia o grande trono, talhado na rocha viva, incrustado de ouro, ricamente adornado de jóias e coberto de símbolos dourados. À frente do trono havia um altar sobre o qual se amontoavam madeiras fragrantes. Acima dele, imenso Sol de ouro, uma meia esfera, projeta-se da parede. No alto da abóbada, o planeta Vênus pendia no ar. Reunido o povo, entram três Manus, supremos dignitários, envergando seus mantos de oficiantes. No ar acima, num semicírculo, vestidos de púrpura e prata, coruscantes, surgiam os deuses menores que se mantêm atentos, vigilantes e, próximo do trono, os três Kumaras menores. Todos os que rodeavam o trono entoavam uma suave invocação para que o deus supremo se junte a eles. De repente, soa uma nota aguda, o Sol de ouro flameja e, abaixo dele, sobre o trono, refulge uma Estrela brilhante. Aparece o senhor supremo da hierarquia, senta-se no trono, e todos se prosterna, caindo sobre os rostos e escondendo os olhos da glória ofuscante de sua presença. O supremo suaviza seu esplendor para que todos possam ver o Sanat Kumara em toda a formosura de sua mocidade imutável. Estende suas mãos para o altar, e o fogo o envolve. Em seguida, desaparece; desvanece-se a Estrela, o Sol de ouro mal brilha, só o Fogo continua a arder. Os sacerdotes, então, reservam fragmentos incandescentes de madeira que são dados em vasos tampados aos sacerdotes, para que os levem a seus templos, e aos administradores distritais, para que os distribuam aos chefes de família de seus distritos. As procissões tornam a formar-se e vão para a Cidade entre cânticos. Coloca-se o fogo sagrado sobre os altares familiares para acender a chama que têm de conservar viva durante o ano. Aos chefes de família que não tenham podido assistir à cerimônia, permitem acender uma tocha, pois até a cerimônia do ano seguinte não é possível adquirir fogo sagrado para os altares domésticos. Referências *Annie Besant e C. W. Leadbeater, O Homem: donde e como veio, e para onde vai? São Paulo: Pensamento, 1995. *W. Scott-Elliot, Atlântida e Lemúria, Continentes Desaparecidos. São Paulo: Pensamento, 1995 Veja também Atlântida teosófica Atlântida (de Platão) Shambhala Agartha Category:Lugares imaginários